


Please

by Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cor, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl
Summary: 'Can you turn around for me, pet?'Cor hesitates, but turns around so he is on his hands and knees. Drautos smiles, letting his hands run over Cor's sides. He puts them on the Marshall's shoulders, pressing him gently down into the pillows.The other man grumbles, 'Get a move on, old man.'After driving home from training, Drautos helps Cor to let go.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to continue my streak of writing exclusively for rarepairs. Please, enjoy.

Driving back to his apartment, Drautos shifts in his seat again, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his trousers. Next to him, Cor smirks as he sees the movement, but he doesn't say anything. Probably because the Marshall isn’t doing any better in that department.  
   
Training had been intense and though Drautos loves it - loves clashing with his partner in training and in bed - the drive back to his apartment is excruciating. Excruciatingly long that is. He is reminded of his problem again when he shifts gears. They simply could have done it in the locker room to relief some of the built-up tension. But Cor had been against that, citing not wanting to traumatise little Crownsguards as the advisor to the prince and the shield would have used the training grounds afterwards.  
   
So a drive back to his apartment it is after a tense shower where Drautos had let his eyes wander over Cor's body, the hard muscles, strong shoulders and thighs made from steel. It had earned him a hard glare in return, telling him wordlessly to mind his own business. Drautos had left then, grin spreading over his face as he felt the Marshall's gaze remain on his arse.  
   
The memory makes his cock swell even further. With a grimace he shifts. Cor's smirk is widening. Finally they turn into the garage of Drautos’ apartment building. He parks the car, almost taking up two parking spaces and then they walk towards the lift, both quiet, the tension palpable in the air. 

Cor presses the button. 

The lift slowly begins to descent. It doesn’t help with the feeling of urgency Drautos is feeling and he is sure Cor is hiding better than him.  
   
Drautos takes in the other one's features, the jaw with the his beard having become bit longer and fuller throughout the day, the cheekbones with the slightest of red, most likely arousal, and those clear, piercing grey-blue eyes. He can barely make out the faint scar on Cor's forehead, but he enjoys the freckles sprinkled across his face more. There are even a few on the shell of his ear. He takes his glove off before reaching out, running a finger over them.  
   
Cor twitches a bit. His eyes widen, but he surprised more than anything else. He tilts his head, partly questioningly, partly leaning into the touch and his eyes drop almost like a cat.  
   
Drautos smile grows soft, opening his mouth to share his observation, but then the lift stops with a ding and the spell is broken. Cor's eyes have flickered away, slight apprehension in them. He drops his hand to Cor's shoulder, guiding him into the lift and then presses the button for his floor.  
   
The doors slide shut. The lift begins to move. Drautos wants nothing more than to trace those freckles, kiss them and lick them. Cor hasn't shaken off his hand, instead he moves into it, moves towards Drautos.  
   
The kiss comes as surprise, but not an unpleasant one. It is just surprising as Cor is private and making out in the lift is not something he usually does. The Marshall opens his mouth and Drautos understands the invitation to deepen the kiss, to taste Cor. His hand remains on Cor's back, but the other hand comes to a rest on Cor's hip. Firm hands hold onto his upper arms.  
   
A needy sounds escape Cor. He breaks away, looking flustered and Drautos smiles. It's going to be one of those night where Drautos is going to make the Marshall beg, make him moan, make him come on his cock.  
   
The lift stops, Drautos breaks the contact and then leads Cor to his apartment. By some unspoken agreement, they both step inside without either distracting the other. They take off their outer layers such as boots, jacket and coat and in Cor's case putting his weapon in the umbrella stand.  
   
But then they are onto each other, kissing, grabbing, pulling at shirts and trousers. They stumble towards Drautos' bedroom, bumping into furniture and when they finally reach it, Drautos pushes Cor down, who lets himself drop, bouncing once and then reaching for his boxers. He pushes them down, cock springing free and Drautos cannot help himself, but groan.  
   
He pushes off his own underwear, then jumps Cor, body covering the other one and beginning to ravage him, licking his lips, kissing and thrusting into the other one's mouth while he moves against Cor's body, his cock hard and heavy.  
   
They won't last long if they continue this and so, Drautos sits back, breathing heavy. Cor is a sight beneath him. His chest, sparkled with sparse hair, is heaving, his face is flushed and his mouth is open, framed with swollen lips.  
   
Drautos' gaze moves lower over the toned body, firm and compact muscles covered by soft skin, down the treasure trail, which he knows is strangely soft to touch and towards the Marshall's erection, which bobs against his stomach, leaking and beautiful.  
   
Drautos moves off, moving toward his nightstand where he keeps the lube and he turns to Cor, for the first time in a while, speaking, 'Can you turn around for me, pet?'  
   
Cor hesitates, but turns around on hands and knees. Drautos smiles, letting his hands run over Cor's sides. He puts them on Cor's shoulder, pressing him gently down into the pillows.  
   
The other man grumbles, 'Get a move on, old man.'  
   
Drautos continues smiling, his hands moving lower, for a moment lingering on those hips. He moves in-between Cor's thighs, pressing his own against them, pushing his leaking erection between those firm cheeks. He trusts forward, slowly and Cor growls, pushing back against him. Drautos presses a generous amount of lube out, coating his fingers and his cock. He keeps the gentle thrusting up for a few moments longer and then moves away. 

Fingering Cor is open is something he enjoys. He enjoys the sight of Cor squirming on his fingers, wanting to moan, wanting to thrust back and he cherishes it. He adds another finger, searching for that sweet spot.  
   
When he finds, it's beautiful. Cor arches, mouth opened in a silent moan and fists balling in the sheets. He twitches around Drautos' fingers, trying to draw him deeper in and Drautos obliges by adding another.  
   
He keeps it up, pushing in and out, on occasion brushing over that spot - not too much, just enough to keep Cor keening for more.  
   
'Hurry up.' Cor finally growls out, voice wrecked.  
   
'You sure, pet?'  
   
'I still could fuck you, you know,' Cor grinds out.  
   
Drautos laughs, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up, hands on Cor's hips. His head breaches the tight hole and he needs a moment to simply breathe so he is not overwhelmed by the tightness and warmth and the image of Cor shaking with want. 

He pulls the Marshall closer, pushing deeper into him with a groan. Beneath him Cor exhales harshly. 'Hurry up,' is growled at him and Drautos feels Cor tugging at his hand. He pulls out, then lets his hips snap forward. It's a harsh thrust, and Cor tightens around him, a surprised sound falls from his lips, high-pitched, almost a whine.  
   
Drautos repeats the movement, pulling out slowly before thrusting back, aiming for that sweet spot from earlier. He must have found it because Cor almost mewls, one hand flying to his mouth to stifle the sound. Grinning he reaches out takes both of Cor's hands and holds them at the small of the other his back.  
   
'I want to hear you,' he growls, but Cor bites his lips. He pushes back in, filling him up and the Marshall groans. He begins to speed his thrust up while holding onto Cor's wrists. His eyes wander over his broad shoulders, down well-muscled arms over a tight waist and down to his firm arse. It's all muscles, flexing and contracting, pulling Drautos in deeper and seeing himself disappear into Cor's body like this is almost enough to make Drautos come.  
   
But Cor isn't there yet. As much as he is moving against Drautos, making those beautiful chocked off moans, he is still squirming, wanting more. Drautos love those sounds, but he wants to hear the curses and the pleas, quiet and almost inaudible. Below him Cor is panting already, cheek against the covers of the bed, breath puffing and his eyes are starting to glaze over.  
   
Drautos grins before he pushes deep into Cor, who groans, mouth open, eyes closed in an almost pained expression. Then he reaches for Cor's shoulder, pulling him up and close, making him lean against Drautos' chest and shoulders. A harsh breath escapes his partner, breathless and surprised. His ear is next to Drautos' mouth and he bites down gently, playing with the earlobe.  
   
Cor tightens around him. Another whine is drawn from his lips. It's a beautiful sound - almost needy and Drautos always enjoys hearing it because he is breaking down the walls and stress Cor surrounds himself with and starts to let go, for once not being in command. He is a sight like his, head against Drautos' shoulder, mouth opened, cheeks flushed a dark red and lips swollen from kissing.  
   
Slowly Drautos slides out before pushing back in. One hand is still holding the Marshall's wrists while the other one is splayed over his hip, pushing and pulling, guiding the his partner. Around him the man tightens and Drautos groans, pushing in deeper before pulling out. A soft sound escape Cor's mouth, almost sounding like a 'please'.  
   
Drautos leans forward, whispering, 'Are you asking me?' His voice has dropped, sounding wrecked like gravel but even that does things to Cor, who moans. He doesn't answer, but maybe that is because Drautos still keeps fucking him with slow and hard trusts.  
   
'Please,' Cor breathes out.  
   
Drautos pulls out, 'Please what?'  
   
Cor has his mouth opened to reply, but whines as Drautos pushes in. 'Please,' he repeats, almost sounding delirious, 'More. Now. Please.'  
   
Drautos loves that - loves fucking the Marshall so hard he cannot string an intelligent sentence together, loves how Cor because malleable in his hands and how his partner makes his head swim with want. Because Cor does it every time when he is starting to space out from pleasure, so close, but not quite there, as he is teetering on the edge with legs spread, cock hard and chest out.  
   
He pushes in again, another jab, another moan ripped from thin lips. Another thrust, a soft mewl, Cor throwing his head back and Drautos knows he is not going to last long, not with the way Cor is starting to babble softly, every other word 'please' while his eyes have fallen shut and his jaw is slack, bliss written over that wonderful, hard face that has gone soft.  
   
Drautos reaches around, hand closing around Cor's straining cock and he begins to run his hand over it, up and down, using the pre-cum as lube. It earns him a groan, a breathless whisper and moments later Cor is coming all over Drautos hand, clenching tight around him and the feeling of those muscles is what pushes Drautos over. He groans, burying himself deep in Cor and letting go, blowing his load inside the Marshall.  
   
The ecstasy leaves him breathless and he lets go of Cor's wrists, his hand gently running over the other one's arms, making sure it hasn't been too uncomfortable for him. Cor, who is still leaning against him, still trying to catch his breath, Drautos cock still inside of him. The image alone is tantalising and had Drautos been twenty years younger, this would have meant a second round. He isn't, so instead he slips out of Cor, whose makes a soft sound noise, especially as cum starts to drip out.  
   
'Hush,' Drautos says, placing a kiss against Cor's neck. 'You did brilliantly, pet. Let me take care of that.'  
   
Cor nods and Drautos just knows his own face softens at the sweet compliance of his lover. He enjoys this gentle and exhausted side of Cor just as much as his fierce loyalty or his utmost professionalism. He knows sometimes it makes Cor feel ashamed of how he drops into that need of being dominated. It usually ends with Drautos being fucked within an inch of his life. He can live with it, just hopes Cor starts to like this too, how gorgeous he is relaxed, fucked out of his mind and cum dripping from his hole. How beautiful he is with his eyes closed, his breathing deep and his face carefree.  
   
Drautos doesn't realise he has been mesmerised by his partner, only when Cor shivers and tries to move away from him, he is woken from his musings. He helps Cor settle in the sheets, quickly disappears into the bathroom to clean himself up and then come back with another towel, which he uses to clean Cor.  
   
Cor lets him, already half asleep and long limbs stretched out, half buried beneath the covers already. Drautos slips in with him. Almost immediately Cor curls around him. He opens his mouth to speak, but Drautos whispers again, 'It's okay, let's just sleep. We don't have anything pressing in the morning.'  
   
Cor nods against him. He yawns and then falls asleep. Drautos soon follows.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this even though it is almost exclusively smut because it always challenging to put emotions into such stoic characters such as Drautos and Cor, which you need for writing smut. It's an excercise and I hope I didn't disappoint - Kudos, comments and constructive critisms are appreciated. 
> 
> On a sidenote: My brain keeps insisting this takes place in a universe where Titus was/is never Glauca. But since I couldn't work it in either way, I left it out. However if you want to imagine Glauca using his relationship to devaste Cor or have Cor thinks his lover died protecting the king, I am not going to stop you. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
